


Goalie and a Bookworm

by PhoenixQueen456, RInneGirl35



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Erotic, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixQueen456/pseuds/PhoenixQueen456, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RInneGirl35/pseuds/RInneGirl35
Summary: Juuse Saros meets a beautiful girl named Phoenix who they share common interests in books with.





	1. A Nice Conversation and a Hoodie!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RInneGirl35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RInneGirl35/gifts).

[Friday, June 9th, 2017 - Centennial Sportsplex Ice Rink]  
It was a beautiful summer day in Nashville. A girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes - a girl by the name of Phoenix Lane - is shown being dragged towards the Centennial Sportsplex Ice Rink by her younger sister by one year, Logan. Logan was blonde with green eyes. Phoenix wore a white crop top under a plaid red blue and white shirt, ripped, blue jean shorts and black converse.  
Phoenix and Logan were considered Irish twins, siblings born within a year from one another. Phoenix’s father, Trey left her mother when her mother, Michelle was pregnant with her, about three months later, Michelle met Logan’s father, Zac who fell in love with her and decided he would help Michelle raise Phoenix. Of course, a few months after Michelle gave birth to Phoenix, she found herself pregnant with Logan. Zac was glad to raise both girls and though by blood, Phoenix wasn’t his daughter, she was his little girl. They both were.  
“Come on, we’ve got to get in there!” Logan exclaims excitedly.  
“It’s just them practicing, it’s not like we’re going to miss anything.” Phoenix replies unenthusiastically.  
“You are such a slowpoke, Phe.” Logan teases.  
“This is not how I thought I would spend my Saturday morning.” Phoenix complains.  
“Well, I need to see how the boys are doing it’s Stanley Cup Playoffs and Daddy needs the report, plus I need to check out the father-son goalie duo.” Logan states, “I need to make sure the boys are in shape and I promise I won’t backseat coach.”  
“You always backseat coach. Even when we’re at home and you force me to watch the games.” Phoenix states as they head into the rink.  
“I do not! That’s Dad. You know how he is…” Logan states, “Oh when we go in there’s a metal detector.”  
Phoenix and Logan head over to the already forming line of fans who wanted to watch the practice. They get through the metal detectors just fine and they head towards where they wanted to sit.  
[Meanwhile - Changes Room]  
The changing room was in a buzz, as usual. Juuse was getting ready for practice. He was wearing his blue goalie outfit and was getting set up to get onto the ice when the other goalie, his mentor and what some considered his adopted father, walked into the changing room.  
“Hey, Peks, what’s wrong?” Mike asks as Pekka stepped into the changing room.  
“Krisi and I broke up… but I’m fine, she cheated.” Pekka says.  
“Well, she was mean, Papa, I personally don’t like how she made you sleep on the couch.” Juuse replied, “You’ll be, ok, I’m here.” Juuse gives Pekka a hug.  
“Ah, yes, I have my son. Finish getting ready and don’t forget your pads this time.” Pekka says as he begins to change into his pads, “Juuse, your leg pads!” Pekka chuckles as he sees Juuse begin to leave without his leg pads again. Juuse didn’t hear him as he had disappeared outside of the changing room.  
“He’s not going to survive without you.” Roman says.  
“He forgets his phone. He’d lose his head if it wasn’t attached.” Pekka replies before the remaining people in the locker room laughs.  
[A Few Moments Later - On the Ice]  
Juuse had come out onto the ice and began skating around . He was just heading towards the goal when a loud voice yelled from the fan section.  
“JUUSE PADS!” Logan yells causing Juuse to look up at the girl who called his name.  
“What?” Juuse asks.  
“You forgot your pads. You know the big things that stop the pucks from bruising your legs. Yeah, your missing them.” Logan says.  
“Shush, Logan, you’re embarrassing him!” Phoenix states.  
“Crap.” Juuse says, “Thanks, I’ll go back and get them. Pekka’s gonna kill me.”  
“Your welcome” Logan calls back. Juuse heads back towards the locker room.  
[Back in the Locker Room]  
“Forget something?” Pekka asks with a grin on his face.  
“Yeah, some girl yelled it out to me…” Juuse says.  
“Wow, I remind you and someone else had to point it out. Pads Now Juuse and don’t walk out without me. I am going to make sure you have everything this time.” Pekka states.  
[Meanwhile - In the Fan Area]  
“I can’t believe you just yell at the players like that.” Phoenix states as she crosses her arms and looks away.  
“Ok, first off, Juuse probably was reminded by Pekka. Second, he’d lose his head it wasn’t attached. And third, what kind of mother would I be if I didn’t point it out. Juuse could have gotten hurt without them.” Logan says.  
The practice begins. Logan was super excited to watch but Phoenix was getting cold. She grabs her bag that contained her favorite book and she looks at Logan.  
“I’m cold, I’m heading out into the lobby.” Phoenix explains.  
“Oh ok, text dad for me, let him know the defense needs work and the power play still sucks…” Logan says as she didn’t want to text her dad with updates throughout the practice, “Pekka’s sharp and baby goalie, he is doing amazing.”  
“Yeah, sure.” Phoenix replies as she heads out of the area. It wasn’t that she disliked hockey, she somewhat liked it, it was more that she just didn’t want to waste time watching practice when she could be reading a book. It was her day off from work, so of course she wanted a break.  
Phoenix heads out to the lobby and she finds an empty couch. She quickly texted her father the news for Logan and then settled back to read her book. She delve into the pages and words written by J.K Rowling as she let herself become immersed into the characters as she normally did.  
[Later After The Practice]  
After Practice, Juuse was a little exhausted. He got changed into everyday clothes that he wore when he wasn’t practicing, a bright salmon pink shirt and green shorts. He waited for Pekka to get finished changing and they headed out to the lobby to head out to their cars.  
“So, are you really alright after the break up?” Juuse asks.  
“Right at the moment, I just think I want to focus on practice and having our small vacation before training camp starts up in September.” Pekka replies. Juuse and Pekka head into the lobby. Juuse spots Phoenix sitting on one of the couches reading a book.  
“Hey, that’s the girl that was with the one who yelled at me.” Juuse states, “I would have thought she was a fan like the other girl. Why is she sitting out here instead of where the others are getting autographs?”  
“Maybe she doesn’t want to stand in the long line?” Pekka asks.  
“She’s… well, ya know, cute.” Juuse says.  
“You should go talk to her… she’s reading the book of that series you like aren’t you missing that specific one?” Pekka states. Juuse instantly gets flustered.  
“What? Not-uh, no, I’m not going to go talk to her.” Juuse states as he shakes his head.  
“Just cause my love life is in shabbles doesn’t mean I’m going to let you suffer. I want you to be happy, Juuse. And that means going to talk to the girl.” Pekka says taking a protesting Juuse’s wrist and pretty much dragging him over to the girl, “Excuse me miss.”  
Phoenix sits reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone for the sixth time as she never got tired of reading the books. She was waiting for her sister to get finished talking with fans and getting an autograph from the one team member that was scheduled to do autographs that day. She’d just gotten to one of the best parts of the entire book when a voice drew her out of her book and into reality.  
“Excuse me, Miss.” The voice says and Phoenix’s eyes flutter up from the words of Dumbledore speaking with Harry to the two gentlemen standing a few feet in front of her. One was wearing a salmon pink shirt and green shorts and the other was in a pair of grey basketball shorts and a plain blue t-shirt with a black baseball cap facing backwards.  
“`Um, hello, can I help you with something?” Phoenix asks as she makes a look of confusion as to why two really tall guys were walking over to her.  
“I’m really sorry to bother you. But Juuse here noticed you were reading and thought you were cute. So, I hope it's ok that I brought him over. And I’m Pekka.” Pekka replied. Phoenix and Juuse’s faces both flush a bright red. Phoenix couldn’t believe that she was noticed while Juuse couldn’t believe what Pekka said.  
“H-hi. I told him no, he doesn’t listen very well… he enjoys embarrassing…” Juuse explains, “He likes to be a dad.”  
“I um, t-totally understand w-with people enjoying e-embarrassing others… m-my sister is the same way… she’s… the one who yelled out to you.” Phoenix replies.  
“I reminded him. Anyways, I’ll let you two kids talk. I’ll be over at the snack stand getting food. Come find me when you're ready, Juuse.” Pekka says patting his shoulder, “It was lovely to meet you. And he likes Harry Potter if he becomes quiet.”  
“Papa” Juuse whines, “I am sorry.”  
“N-No, it’s alright. This is… this is my sixth time reading the book series. What about you? How many times have you read the series?” Phoenix asks.  
“More times than I’m sure I could count. Planes, Buses and hotels I usually bring them with. The Weasley twins are my favorite.” Juuse says.  
“Oh my gosh, I love them too. They are so awesome.” Phoenix replies as a smile spreads across her face.  
“Have you seen the movies? I wish I had that book I lost my copy on a road trip. I think I forgot it in San Jose or somewhere. I am not as forgetful as people make me out to be.” Juuse says.  
“The leg pads say otherwise.” Phoenix teases as she smiles at him.  
“Ok, so maybe I am forgetful and that’s probably how I lost my book. Anyways, who’s your favorite outside of the Weasley twins?” Juuse asks.  
“Well, I’m a bookworm so I slightly relate to Hermonine except I’m not that much of a goody-two-shoes. But I also really like Jenny, even though I am the older sister, I understand a bit of what it’s like to get slightly overshadowed which is why she was such an easy victim for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.” Phoenix explains.  
“That also aggravates me. He who must not be named must have either been dropped on his head or he was never held as a child. I don’t like snape either.” Juuse says, “Snape was an asshole. Don’t tell Pekka I said a bad word he might take my xbox and I like to play Call of Duty or NHL with Miikka.”  
“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. But… you know, Snape was actually one of the ones looking out for Harry the entire series.” Phoenix replies.  
“You’re not wrong, but he was cruel to not just Harry but to all the kids that weren’t of Slytherin.” Juuse replies, “I respect that Snape wanted Harry to be better than James and that he protected Harry as he was Lily’s blood. But still he’s a jerk.”  
“I think it was just Snape being a really strict teacher. I mean look at McGonagall? She was also really hard on everyone that weren’t Gryffindors. It was more of just because of what house they were assigned to.” Phoenix explains as she brushes some of her brown hair behind her ear. This was turning out to be one of the best conversations she’s ever had with anyone.  
“I can see that. I really want to try Butterbeer one day. Pekka tried to make it homemade, yeah, he failed miserably.” Juuse says cringing at the memory of Pekka making him Butterbeer for his birthday the previous month.  
“I heard that the best authentic Butterbeer is sold at the Wizarding World Park.” Phoenix explains, “Going there is one of my dream vacation spots.”  
“Mine too.” Juuse replies smiling, “Would it be too much trouble for me to ask to exchange numbers?” Phoenix giggles as she still had a big smile on her face.  
“Sure.” Phoenix explains and she grabs a pen out of her bag and writes her number on the inside front cover of the Harry Potter book below where her name was written in the book, “Here you go, you can have this. I have about two extra copies at home.” She holds out the book for him.  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to take your book.” Juuse says.  
“It’s quite alright. It also now has my number in it. As well as my name.” Phoenix replies with a giggle.  
“Well, if you're sure. So how come you were out here during practice? Is your sister annoying? My brother is extremely annoying. He backseat coaches basketball because he plays and all and my dad’s a referee.” Juuse says as he slowly takes the book from her outstretched hand.  
“My sister backseat coaches you guys as well but swears it’s our dad who is the worst at it. But also… I’m not dressed to sit in an area that’s freezing cold.” Phoenix states.  
“She’s the one who called the defensemen imbeciles and pinheads. I can’t say they didn’t deserve it but she could give McArthey a run for his money that man’s a dick. I’d take her name calling over his anyday.” Juuse complains, “Well, if your cold you can have my hoodie.” Juuse pulls out the bright gold hoodie that had Saros #74 on the back with Nashville Hockey club #74 written on the front from his hockey bag.  
“Oh, you’re the famous Baby goalie that my sister is always talking about.” Phoenix states as she giggles, “It’s thoughtful, but I can’t really take your hoodie.”  
“Take it. It’ll be so I know I can see you again.” Juuse says, “If you want to.”  
“Y-You want to see me again?” Phoenix asks in surprise. Her face ends up flushing a bright red in embarrassment.  
“Pekka refuses to do Harry Potter marathons with me. And well, yes, I’d like to see you again. I hardly ever meet a pretty girl, let alone one that's a bookworm like myself.” Juuse replies, “Again if you want to.”  
“Oh my gosh, I am so down for a Harry Potter marathon any day of the week. When my job actually allows it that is.” Phoenix explains.  
“Well, I leave for Finland in a few weeks but I’m free until then if you’d like to do one. I have popcorn and sweets. Sorry, I have a bit of a sweet tooth.” Juuse says.  
“Throw some gummy bears in there and you’ve got a deal.” Phoenix explains as she giggles. Juuse holds out his hoodie and Phoenix blushes as she slowly takes it and pulls it on. Due to their height difference and his buffness the hoodie was rather big on her. She pulls her hair out from under the hoodie and she smiles.  
“It’s so bright you won’t get hit in the walmart parking lot. But I’ll be sure to add gummy bears to my stash.” Juuse says.  
“Well, then text me when and I’ll try to fit it into my schedule.” Phoenix replies as she sat slightly bundled in the hoodie.  
“I will be sure to.” Juuse says. Pekka made his back over to the two.  
“I’m sorry, Juuse but we have to go. Your dog is probably destroying my shoes again and tearing out my trash. Which means you’re cleaning it up.” Pekka announces and Phoenix looks over with Juuse. Her cheeks were red from slight embarrassment and so were Juuse’s.  
“My sister should be done soon with getting her autograph soon. It was nice meeting you and I look forward to getting your text message.” Phoenix tells Juuse with a smile.  
“You as well. Have a nice rest of your day.” Juuse says.  
“Come on, lover boy.” Pekka says grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him away, “We’ll talk about the hoodie in the car. Bye.” Phoenix watches the two walk away. She smiles as she couldn’t believe she had such a nice conversation with Juuse. She snuggled herself into the fabric of the hoodie and blushes as she couldn’t believe he had given up his hoodie to her. It had a nice smell to it as well. Phoenix was in too much of a happy moment to notice Logan walking over to her.  
“What are you wearing? And what are you doing?” Logan asks as she comes over. Phoenix snaps out of her daze and her eyes widen.  
“Um, nothing. I’m not doing anything. This is a um… hoodie… I um… bought because I was… cold?” Phoenix replies quickly.  
“Uh huh… whatever you say” Logan says buying the story for now.  
“Are you finished getting your autograph?” Phoenix asks.  
“Yeah, I got distracted Mike brought Isaiah today and well two year olds love showing off their new ideas. So, now I have Izzy’s little signature here next to Mike’s.” Logan says, “I wish I could take him home.”  
“So, when’s the next practice?” Phoenix asks as the girls head out towards the car.  
“This is the last open practice, tomorrow is bridgestone practice the next day is game six.” Logan explains.  
“Oh, I see.” Phoenix replies before a message comes into her phone bringing a smile to her face as she reads it.


	2. A Beautiful Girl For Baby Goalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuse and Phoenix deal with the teasing of their friends about constant texting one another.

Maybe hockey isn’t such a bad sport. Juuse Saros was a nice guy and it didn’t take long for him to message her. The two had been chatting for a few days and the conversations had mainly been about Harry Potter or other book series they liked. They exchanged series for each other to check out and read and Phoenix teased Juuse for staying away from the more ‘erotic’ romance books.  
Today was the 11th which meant it was the last game of the season if the Pittsburgh Penguins won the game. The Preds could force a game seven but the likelihood of that happening was very slim. Though it wasn’t a usual outfit that you wear to a hockey game, Phoenix felt that because she would see Juuse again, she wanted to look cute. She put on a white sweater, a blue and yellow plaid skirt, grey tights, and brown boots. She wore all this under Juuse’s big hoodie.   
[Bridgestone Arena - Changing Room]  
Juuse smiles as he read through the messages from Phoenix. She was in the middle of getting ready for the game just like he was. He had no idea where she would be sitting but he was really hoping he’d get to see her.   
“Oooh, who’s got Juuse smiling like a school boy?” Joey asks.   
“So, who’s the girl?” P.K asks.  
“Let’s take his phone.” Miikka says snatching Juuse’s phone from his hands and reading out the text messages between him and Phoenix, “He’s got a girlfriend her name in his phone is my girl with heart.”   
“Hey, Miikka, no, give me back my phone, please.” Juuse pleads, “I’ve gotta text her back.”   
“Pass it to me.” P.K says as he had a plan to respond to the girl. Miikka passes the phone to P.K who begins to text ‘I like you a lot be mine’. Pekka stands up from his stall and goes over to P.K and snatches the phone before the message can be sent.   
“Stop teasing him as I recall P.K. didn’t you accidentally send a dick pic to your mother?” Pekka replies with a dead blank face, “So refrain from sending any texts from Juuse’s phone. I’ll make next season’s practices hell.”   
“Thanks for the help, Papa.” Juuse says and takes his phone back. He reads what P.K was going to send Phoenix and his face flushes a bright red.  
“I-It’s not like that P.K!” Juuse exclaims in embarrassment.   
“Yet you’re blushing so it is like that. You like her.” P.K replies.   
“Didn’t your girlfriend kick you to the doghouse for denying her sex?” Pekka replies before the whole locker room erupts with ‘Oooohs’ at the comeback leaving the guys to now tease P.K about being kicked out of the bedroom.   
‘So, hey, where are you sitting? I’m kind of hoping… maybe… to see you again tonight if that’s alright.’ Juuse messages Phoenix. After a few moments, Juuse heard his phone go off.   
‘Oh, well, it’s a bit of a surprise, but… let me just tell you that you will get your chance.’ Phoenix’s message replies before another message comes in right after, ‘Don’t let my sister yell at you tonight, which means… don’t forget anything when you go out onto the ice.’   
‘Alright, alright, I won’t.’ Juuse replies with a big smile on his face. Juuse hurries to get ready and double checks to make sure he’s got everything he needs so that he can impress Phoenix. Pekka glances over at Juuse to see him in a somewhat happy buzz. Juuse was actually remembering to put on all his gear for once. Pekka wondered if it was because Phoenix had reminded him or because he actually had his head on his shoulders for once.   
“Wow, I didn’t have to remind you this time.” Pekka states, “I’m glad she reminded you.”   
“Yeah, she told me it would be best to remember everything so that her sister doesn’t yell at me.” Juuse responds with a smile on his face.   
“Good.” Pekka says, “Less that I have to worry about tonight.”   
“Yeah.” Juuse replies, “She’s coming to the game tonight. She told me earlier but she won’t tell me where she’s sitting, but said that I’ll be able to see her from where she’s sitting.”   
[Later - At the Start of the Game]  
Phoenix and Logan had their seats already arranged for them. Phoenix wore Juuse’s hoodie as she had a big smile on her face. She was actually looking forward to seeing him and watching the game. She’d never been this interested in the game before.   
The guys made their way onto the ice for warm ups Juuse and Pekka took turns taking shots on goal and stopping them. Juuse saw Phoenix and picked up a puck and skating over to her he flipped the puck over the glass aiming for Phoenix when the girl next to her caught it as he was skating away.  
“Hey, you almost got hit with this puck danger, sis, puck danger.” Logan says waving the puck in front of Phoenix’s face, “It came from baby Goalie.”   
“Huh? What?” Phoenix asks as she blinks confused as she’d zoned out for a little bit.  
“Puck from #74. Hello the jumbo screen says watch for flying pucks. They hurt when they hit, trust me.” Logan states, “Especially when I got hit last year by Shea. I still have the scar on my forehead. And that was from mid-game.”   
“You mean, Baby Goalie passed me this puck?” Phoenix asks in surprise.   
“Yeah, it wasn’t from Daddy goalie. Cause I would have kept it. Take the damn puck before I toss it back over onto the ice.” Logan states. Phoenix takes the puck a little too quickly. She looks over at the ice and her cheeks flush a bright red.   
After about 30 minutes, those who weren’t playing on the starting line-up moves to sit on the bench. Juuse makes sure that he’s sitting closest to Phoenix and he smiles at her. The game begins and Logan becomes immersed in the game like Phoenix does with books that she reads.  
“Hey, when you said I’d be able to see you, you meant it.” Juuse says and Phoenix nods.  
“Yeah.” Phoenix states and her eyes widen when Logan suddenly says something.   
“You idiots. The guys in black are not your friends; they’re food you should be eating the penguins not letting them take you down. P.K, Murray is the other way.” Logan yells as she face palms, “You imbeciles, I’m sorry that you have a crap defense, Pekka.”   
“So, that’s your sister?” Juuse asks.  
“Yeah.” Phoenix replies as she covers her face from embarrassment, “Yes, she is always like this.”   
“And Crosby, go fuck yourself! Nobody likes you. You suck at hockey!” Logan says as he skates by. Crosby, of course heard her and skated back around with the puck but stupid him flipped her off and lost the puck.   
“Wow.” Juuse replies.  
“Yep, she’s just getting started.” Phoenix replies.   
“Well, that wasn’t smart. Go, Jos, go take the shot god damn it.” Logan says, “So Crosby got more left because I don’t give a flying fuck.” Logan had pretty much was watching and then someone touched Pekka and it was a penguins player.  
“What part of don’t fucking touch my goalie do you not understand?” Logan screams.  
“Wow… I don’t even know what to say to this…” Juuse says.  
“It’s so embarrassing.” Phoenix replies.  
“Hey, I told you, my brother is the same way with basketball so don’t be so embarrassed.” Juuse tells Phoenix and she looks at him with a smile, “You’re wearing the hoodie I see.”  
“Y-Yeah, I thought you might be able to notice me better if I was wearing it.” Phoenix replies and she glances at Logan hoping that she was too much into the game to pay attention to her and Juuse’s conversation.   
“So, what are you doing during the summer?” Juuse asks.  
“Hmm, I’ve got some vacation time saved up so I was thinking of going to Wizarding World if a certain someone wanted to come with.” Phoenix states.   
“R-Really? You want me to come with?” Juuse asks.  
“Yeah, I thought it could be something fun to do since we’re both Potterheads.” Phoenix replies.  
“What… um… about your sister?” Juuse asks.  
“Won’t even notice I’m gone.” Phoenix replies, “She’s taking summer classes for school so it’ll be fine.”   
“I need a fucking beer.” Logan says getting up right when a puck came flying over the glass and pelting her in the head, “God damn it, Crosby. If he can aim for my head then he needs his eyes checked. Because obviously he can’t even hit Peks’ pads. I’m getting a beer after I go clean up this stupid gash Crosby caused.” Logan disappears to the Ladies room and then to the beer counter.   
“Is your sister alright?” Juuse asks.  
“I have no idea. She’s obviously too much into the game to pay attention to anything else. And obviously pissed off at Crosby.” Phoenix replies.  
“Hey, so… why don’t you and your sister look anything alike?” Juuse asks.  
“I look like our mother and she looks like her father.” Phoenix explains.  
“Do you not know your old man?” Juuse asks.  
“Uh, no, he… left my mom when he decided he didn’t want to be a father.” Phoenix replies, “Zac, who is Logan’s biological father raised me and considers me his daughter. So, it’s not like I didn’t have a father growing up.”   
“That’s good.” Juuse says and they both cringe when they watch two players from both teams slam against the glass nearby.   
“Hey seriously y'all pay for this glass take care of it” Logan says coming back with a beer in hand; a puck in the other and a cleaned up gash on her head. Taking her seat and setting her beer on the ledge of the boards like usual. A few moments later, Josi slams Crosby into the boards right in front of her beer causing it to spill all over on her and Crosby to smirk.   
“Uh oh.” Phoenix replies as she struggles not to laugh while Juuse was also trying not to laugh.  
“I hope you trip Crosby.” Logan says as she flips off Crosby.   
“You weren’t joking.” Juuse explains.  
“She isn’t a crazy fan, but… when you mess with the guys… she is rabid.” Phoenix explains and she giggles.  
“She’s protective of us usually those are the psycho ones.” Juuse says confused.  
“She’s not that protective. She just yells you all and calls you imbeciles when you screw up.” Phoenix explains, “It means she cares enough about you guys that when you get hurt she’s hurting with you and when y’all screw up she cares enough to make it known. She refuses to be that fan that stalks so she’ll check on y’all periodically, but she really is focused on her studies.”   
“What about you?” Juuse asks.  
“Though I’ve always come to games due to it being something that Logan and Dad are interested in… I've been more of a bookworm than watching you all play. This is actually the first one I’ve actually watched.” Phoenix explains as she watches the puck get swiped by the Penguins once again. The buzzer goes off signalling the end of the game.  
“Hey, come meet me at the Lexus Lounge. I’ll tell them to signal you through.” Juuse whispers and Phoenix’s cheeks flush a bright red.   
“Welp, I’ll be in the tavern sulking.” Logan says just as crosby is skating around yelling in victory.   
“So, I don’t suck.” Crosby says when he sees Logan.  
“Fuck you, I hope you trip and drop stanley cause you still suck and thanks for the puck to the head.” Logan says storming out of the arena, “Can we go in about fifteen minutes?” Logan finally walks out of the arena and to the tavern and began sulking with a beer.   
Since Logan was off having a beer, Phoenix decides to head to meet up with Juuse like he asked her to. The lobby was packed with leaving fans who were upset with the way the game ended. Phoenix was worried about Juuse. She’d spoken to him just a few times throughout the last couple days but she was really worried about him. She makes it to the Lexus Lounge entrance and is waved through and she is led to double doors and to the locker room. She stood waiting patiently as her cheeks were flushed with a nervous look. She was slightly getting looks from all the wives and girlfriends of the other players.   
Juuse comes out of the locker room sulking from the loss of the game and Phoenix’s eyes widen in surprise that the loss was really bothering him. Juuse somewhat got a little happier seeing that she came to meet him.  
“Hey, are you alright? Wait, no, of course you aren’t. I’m sorry. I’m not sure what to say.” Phoenix says, “Um… would you like a hug?”  
“Yes, please…” Juuse responds and Phoenix nervously reaches up to hug him and Juuse accepts the hug.   
“I’m sorry that you lost. I was hoping that the first game I watched would be a win.” Phoenix tells him.  
“Yeah, me too.” Juuse replies.  
“Well, um… I’m off the next couple of days, so how about that Harry Potter Marathon?” Phoenix asks as she steps back with a small smile.   
“He’ll do it as long as I can get him home so I can sulk in the bath.” Pekka states as he comes out of the locker room.   
“Hey, Pekka, nice to see you again. So, I’ll text you? I should get back to my sister before she drinks the tavern dry.” Phoenix replies nervously as she looked at Pekka then back at Juuse.   
“All right, text me when you’re home.” Juuse says, “Not to be weird but I like to know you’re safe.”   
“I’ll do that. But since my sister is drinking I’ll be driving her home. I’ll text you and then I can call you tomorrow to see when I can come over to start the marathon.” Phoenix explains.   
“Juuse, come on, I need to take a bath, and you need to eat something let’s go I’ll stop for your McDouble.” Pekka says.   
“Right, I’ll see you later.” Juuse tells Phoenix as she starts to walk away. He watches her as she walks away, pulling the hoodie against her cheeks as she walks away. He smiled at her and then he looks at Pekka.   
[A Few Minutes Later - Arena Tavern]  
Phoenix walks into the tavern after showing that she was older than twenty-one. She looks around for Logan and spots her at the bar. She sighs as she walks over to Logan.  
“It’s been fifteen minutes, come on.” Phoenix states.   
“Awesome… I’ll raid dad’s liquor cabinet at home.” Logan states, “I hope pekka’s ok… he’s gotta be taking it hard. I’ll cry with him.” Logan says wiping her tears as she shoves the empty glass away from her and standing up. Phoenix looks at Logan. She wasn’t sure if she should mention that she saw Pekka and he looked like he just wanted a bath or what.   
“I’m not taking you to mom and dad’s I’m taking you home. Which means you are going to your own bed.” Phoenix explains.   
“Oh, good, I have a bottle stashed in between my mattress and wall. I can drown this out in my room.” Logan says.  
“As long as you are in your own bed, I don’t care what you do.” Phoenix replies. Phoenix helps her sister walk. She was unaware of the eyes that were on her due to the hoodie that she wore. The eyes that watched her recognized it as Juuse’s actual hoodie and were not liking that fact that she had it.


	3. Potterheads of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuse and Phoenix have a Harry Potter Marathon and go to Wizarding World!

About ten to fifteen minutes later, Phoenix got herself and her sister home. She dumped Logan onto the bed in Logan’s bedroom before she heads out into the living room area. They owned a corner apartment. The living room, kitchen, laundry room and mini bathroom were all in the main area of the apartment while the girls’ rooms were on each end of the apartment. They liked the design of the apartment and it was pretty much made up so that they could have their own space. Phoenix heads over to where she set down her phone.  
‘Hey, I made it home. What about you?’ Phoenix asks as she sends a message to Juuse.   
‘Hey, we made it home too, I’m safe and sound eating my McDouble.’ Juuse replies and Phoenix giggles as she sends a smiling emoji.  
‘So Pekka isn’t just all talk when it comes to that.’ Phoenix replies.   
‘No, he’s drinking in his room… he just needs to drink for a night before he will talk.’ Juuse tells her.  
‘It is pretty sad that you guys lost. You guys were so good too. Well, from what I saw when we weren’t just sitting there talking.’ Phoenix tells him.  
‘Yeah… at least I got to see you and talk with you oh and I got a Mcdouble. It’s been a good night for that.’ Juuse explains.  
‘You know, Pekka isn’t the only one drinking away the loss, my sister is downing an entire bottle of alcohol. Do I care that she’ll have a hangover tomorrow? Little bit, but not really.’ Phoenix tells Juuse with a laughing emoji.   
‘At least you don’t have to make sure she stops, I have to check on Pekka cause he’s like a borderline alcoholic, and that’s also because his fiancee left him. I got drunk once and I will never do that again.’ Juuse replies.  
‘Awe, a bad drinker? What happened?’ Phoenix asks as she heads into her room.   
‘Unlike Pekka I get drunk easily. And were you wearing a skirt today?’ Juuse asks.  
‘Uh, yeah, why?’ Phoenix asks. She was busy hanging up his hoodie so that it didn’t get wrinkled. She looks over when his reply comes in.   
‘Just unusual is all but I thought it was cute.’ Juuse replies and Phoenix’s first thought was to blush before she decided to tease him.  
‘This coming from the man who was wearing pink and green the first time I met him.’ Phoenix replies and she pulls the sweater over shoulders so she could get changed.   
‘Hey! It looked cool ok? I happen to like my outfits.’ Juuse replies.  
‘I’m not complaining. I happen to think you’re outfits are hilariously adorable.’ Phoenix replies as she purposely wanted to get a reaction out of him since he made her blush. She unbuttons the little button that was holding her skirt on her waist before she unzips the little zipper that loosens it. Juuse’s next message comes in as the skirt drops to the floor.   
‘You’re judging me. Stop judging me I get enough of that from Pekka.’ Juuse replies.  
‘I’m only judging a little bit. I think your style is adorable. So, since I’ll be hanging out at your place for the next two days for the Harry Potter Marathon, what all do I need to bring?’ Phoenix asks.  
‘Um, anything you want really.’ Juuse replies.  
‘Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Sleep well.’ Phoenix tells him.  
[The Next Day]  
Phoenix spends a few hours getting everything ready for her Harry Potter Marathon. She gets some pain relief and a couple of her sister’s bottles of water and she heads into Logan’s room.  
“Hey, dummy, I’ve got water and pain relief for you. Drink the bottles of water, hydrate. I’m going to a friend’s house for the next couple days.” Phoenix replies. Logan whines groggily as she takes the pain relief from Phoenix’s hands.   
“When the hell did you get a boyfriend?” Logan whines after she takes the meds.   
“It’s not like that. We’re just friends. We’re going to watch a Harry Potter Marathon.” Phoenix replies.   
“Yeah, whatever you say, use protection.” Logan replies as she pulls her blankets over her head and tucks back in like a burrito.   
“Who’s the older sister here? I said it’s not like that. And I know to use protection, dumbass.” Phoenix replies as she heads out of Logan’s room, purposely slamming the door to mess with Logan’s hangover. She grabs her things and she texts Juuse as she heads out the door.  
‘I’m leaving my house now, had to give Logan some pain relief for that hangover of hers and of course she had to embarass me as per usual. Send me your address and I’ll head over.’ Phoenix texts. Juuse sends his address to Phoenix and she puts it into her GPS before she leaves for Juuse’s home.   
[Later]  
When Phoenix arrives, she nervously knocks on the door. She wore a long sleeve, off the shoulder crop top, blue jean shorts that had a brown belt buckled on it for decoration and her favorite black converse. She nervously fixes her outfit as she couldn’t get what Logan had said out of her mind. She and Juuse were just friends at the moment. This was a regular Harry Potter Marathon between two friends and sure, it’d been the first time she saw his place, but she shouldn’t be this nervous. Her phone goes off and she looks at the message.  
‘Is that you at the door? Come on in. I’m popping popcorn. Don’t worry about Bear. He’s more likely to lick you to death than anything else.’ Juuse’s message reads and she slowly reaches forward and checks the door. The door opens when she turns the handle and she is instantly welcomed by the black and white Husky who she guesses is Bear.   
“Well, hello there, Bear. It’s very nice to meet you.” Phoenix says.  
“Hey.” Juuse’s voice calls out and Phoenix follows his voice to the kitchen.   
“What a lovely place. Is this yours or Pekka’s?” Phoenix asks.  
“It’s Pekka’s. I live here, but he owns the place.” Juuse replies. Juuse smiles at Phoenix who was busy petting Bear who wanted to get to know the person who had just walked into the house.   
“Can I help you with the snacks?” Phoenix asks.   
“S-Sure, if you want. I’m busy with the popcorn. You can get the candy.” Juuse replies and Phoenix nods as she grabs the bowls of gummy bears and other snacks. Juuse pours the popcorn into the bowls and he leads her towards the living room.  
“Oh, nice TV this is going to be perfect to watch movies on.” Phoenix replies.  
“Isn’t it? It’s totally Peks loss for not wanting to watch a Harry Potter Marathon with me.” Juuse states.  
“Where is he anyway?” Phoenix asks.  
“Hungover.” Juuse tells her and she giggles. Juuse sits down beside Phoenix on the couch and presses the button on the TV. All the movies would play one after one another as he’d set them in a playlist.  
“Logan is so hungover as well.” Phoenix explains, “It looks like we’re the only ones not hungover.”  
“I think a few of the guys got drunk last night as well. If they aren’t then they are already heading on vacation.” Juuse explains.  
“And what about you?” Phoenix asks as she looks at Juuse. He looks at her and she smiles at him.  
“Well, I thought I’d go after we go to Wizarding World.” Juuse tells her.  
“Oh, I was thinking when we could go. I get a week long vacation during the fourth of July mainly because I’ve saved up on so much vacation time from not wanting to take a vacation so I plan to cash it out during the fourth of July.” Phoenix tells him.  
“Sure, that sounds perfect.” Juuse replies, “Peks is most likely going to have his family here anyway, so I’ll need to be gone for a while just so I don’t bother them.”  
“Awe, but you’re like his adopted son.” Phoenix explains, “Just look at how he introduced you to me.”   
“That was actually really embarrassing.” Juuse says.  
“We should get him back for it.” Phoenix replies.  
“Oh? How?” Juuse asks.  
“Hmm, well, my sister is single.” Phoenix replies, “And a huge Pekka fan.”  
“Yeah, but Peks just got out of a relationship.” Juuse replies.  
“Then let’s give him a little while. Logan is busy during the summer doing her final classes for Pre-vet school, so we can introduce her sometime later.” Phoenix replies.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Juuse replies and Phoenix nods as she giggles, “So, I didn’t ask… Why Phoenix?”   
“Other than the fact that it’s a beautiful and majestic creature? And my favorite Harry Potter creature by the way.” Phoenix asks.  
“Yes, other than that.” Juuse asks.  
“Well, my mom moved around growing up and Phoenix was one of her favorite places growing up. She had so many happy memories there, so she thought as a reminder, she’d name me Phoenix.” Phoenix explains.  
“That’s an adorable story.” Juuse replies.  
“Thank you. Ooh, Hagrid’s arriving!” Phoenix exclaims and the two settle in to watch the movies.   
The two watched the movies for hours, but ended up falling asleep in the middle of Goblet of Fire. Somehow, when the two woke up, they ended up cuddling and woke up to a slightly annoyed Pekka who scolded Juuse. Phoenix thought it was a little cute that Juuse was getting scolded.   
[July 1st]   
Arriving in Orlando, Juuse and Phoenix got checked into their hotel. In the last couple weeks, they’d hung out a lot and were really good friends. Neither one were really aware that they were falling in love with one another. On the 2nd, they officially entered the park for the first day. They head into the Harry Potter area and finds themselves right in Diagon Alley first.   
“Oh wow! Look at Gringotts bank!” Phoenix exclaims as they wandered around.  
“How did they even get the dragon up there?” Juuse asks and Phoenix giggles.   
The two wandered around getting souvenirs and goofing off together. They had so much they wanted to do. As they head out of the apothecary shop, they catch sight of the fireball that the dragon on Gringotts lets out.  
“Whoa!” Phoenix explains.  
“How about we ride Escape from Gringotts?” Juuse asks.  
“Let’s do it.” Phoenix replies and they head inside. First they get a show going on before they head to the actual ride and wait in line. They get their turn and climb into the coaster. They get moved into an area where they watch a Bellatrix hologram shoot lightning towards the people in the front. They quickly get moved to another area where a scene from the movie plays and they are slightly attacked before they move onto the next area.   
Juuse and Phoenix laugh as they are brought to the scene about facing the dragon. They are sent on their way before they are brought to where a scene shows Bellatrix and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named approaching. They are attacked by them before they are moved away to another area. Phoenix’s eyes wide as they watch the group ride the dragon as they attempt to escape. She smiles and she looks over at Juuse. They are moved slowly through the end of the ride and the two smile at the climb off the ride.  
“That was amazing!” Phoenix replies.  
“You’re telling me. Where would you like to go next?” Juuse asks.  
“I don’t think we’ll have time to hit Hogsmeade and Hogwarts today. We may have to go straight there tomorrow.” Phoenix tells Juuse.  
“Alright, then how about we choose a place for dinner?” Juuse asks and Phoenix giggles.  
“I think that’ll work.” Phoenix replies. Juuse smiles at Phoenix. Her smile brought a smile to his face every time but being around her also caused a warm feeling in his chest as well.   
The following day, they headed straight to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. They decided that the first ride they would ride was the Flight of the Hippogriff.   
“Whoa, look, it’s Buckbeak.” Phoenix says.  
“Another beautiful and magnificent creature.” Juuse tells Phoenix making a comment about her Fawkes the Phoenix comment during their Harry Potter Marathon. The ride started out slow. But quickly sped up as they did so many twists and turns and got some speed. Phoenix ends up grabbing Juuse’s hand as she ended up leaning to the side and Juuse smiles. When the ride is finished, Phoenix nervously releases his hand.  
“S-Sorry, it was just going a little too fast.” Phoenix states.  
“I didn’t know you were afraid of fast roller coasters.” Juuse teases.  
“I’m not. I just felt a little loose in my chair.” Phoenix replies and Juuse smiles.  
“It’s alright that you were a little afraid, I’m not going to judge you on it.” Juuse states.  
“Let’s head to get Butterbeer now.” Phoenix tells Juuse.  
“Right! Of course!” Juuse replies and the two head to the spot to get Butterbeer. He allowed her to change the subject simply because they were both wanting to try Butterbeer. Their Butterbeer are set in front of them and the two smiles at one another.  
“I know it’s not really beer, but want to make a toast?” Juuse asks.  
“To?” Phoenix asks.  
“A good hockey season when it starts in September?” Juuse asks.  
“Just good? I’ll bet you can be great!” Phoenix replies.  
“Alright, alright, but how about also staying friends?” Juuse says and Phoenix giggles.  
“Alright, I think that’ll work.” Phoenix replies and both clink their glasses. Both mentally wish for eventually something more than just friends as they drink down their Butterbeer.  
“Oh my gosh, that is good.” Phoenix states.  
“Right?” Juuse asks, “This is how it’s supposed to taste. This tastes nothing like what Peks tried to make.”   
“So, I think we should head into Hogwarts next. They can do a sorting hat ceremony for us.” Phoenix states.  
“Alright, that sounds awesome.” Juuse replies.  
[Later]  
After waiting for a while and Juuse getting noticed by some fans that are visiting from TN, they finally get to their turn in line. They are brought to the spot and talk with the lady for a few moments.  
“So, what house do you see yourself in?” the lady asks.  
“Well, I’ve done an online quiz and got Slytherin. If I had to guess for Juuse, I’d say maybe Ravenclaw by how he acts.” Phoenix asks.  
“You know that already, huh?” Juuse asks.  
“Yeah, I do.” Phoenix replies.  
“How about we find out then?” The lady asks.  
“Sure, he can first.” Phoenix replies.  
“Alright, sure, if you say so.” Juuse replies and he walks over and sits where the lady tells him to. The hat begins speaking as soon as it’s near Juuse’s head.   
“Ravenclaw!” The hat says after a few jumbled words.  
“Aha! I told you!” Phoenix replies.  
“Alright, alright, Miss smarty-pants. How about you get up there and figure out yours?” Juuse teases and Phoenix switches places with Juuse.   
“Clever… and I can sense a conniving plan forming. Definitely Slytherin.” The hat says and the lady laughs.  
“Everyone seems to think that Slytherin and Ravenclaws aren’t really compatible.” The lady says as she could obviously see the way that Juuse and Phoenix looked at one another.  
“Well, I like her anyway, regardless if she’s a Slytherin.” Juuse admits.  
“I like you too.” Phoenix replies and the two smile as they blush at one another. They nervously move out of the way of the next set of people.  
“Hey, um… Phoenix… Um… what I said back there… I really do like you, a lot and I was wondering…” Juuse says and Phoenix looks at him with a confused look, “Would… maybe… like to be… my… girlfriend?” Phoenix stops walking as her cheeks turn bright red.  
“Y-Your girlfriend? Me? You want me to be your girlfriend?” Phoenix asks.  
“Y-Yeah, I really like you and… being around you really makes me happy.” Juuse replies nervously.   
“Juuse, I really like you too.” Phoenix replies.  
“Is there a ‘but’ coming I feel like there’s a ‘but’.” Juuse responds nervously and Phoenix shakes her head as she takes his hand.  
“Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend. Spending time with you has been amazing and… having conversations with you about books and getting to know you as a person has been awesome. I really found myself liking you… a lot.” Phoenix tells him and Juuse’s cheeks flush bright red before he intertwines their fingers, “So, now that’s taken care of, what’s next on this romantic and fun week away?”   
“Seeing more sights.” Juuse replies.  
“Then let’s go!” Phoenix exclaims as she giggles. The rest of the week went perfect. They had cute times where they very nearly came close to kissing but nervously ended up with a cheek kiss as they both ended up chickening out. Sometimes, Juuse would also do a sweet kiss on the forehead which still made Phoenix’s face flush as red as a tomato.   
After they returned to Nashville, like Juuse had already planned, he heads back to Finland to see his family. Phoenix remained home and get herself back into the swing of work. Truth was, Phoenix ran her own small business. She was busy getting ready to add the veterinary wing to it so that she and Logan could work together. Her business might have been small, but it prospered. Whenever she was free, she would message Juuse who’s name in her phone was now ‘My Baby Goalie’.


	4. A Surprise Relationship!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix and Juuse tell Logan that they are dating.

[August 5th]  
It's been a few weeks since Juuse saw Phoenix in person. Being in different time zones were a little difficult but it only made him miss her. Since he was told to report back some time in August, he decided to fly back on the 4th late in the evening and decided that he would surprise her at her work the next day. He wakes up around noon and asked her what it was that she was doing as soon as he wakes up.  
‘Sending my workers to lunch. We pick up for sales in about an hour.’ Phoenix explains.  
“An hour? I’ve got time to get showered, dressed and swing by to grab her something.” He whispers to himself as he texts her back.  
‘Are you eating anything?’ He asks her.  
‘No, I’m not really hungry. I’ve got to approve the winter items as fall items are hitting the racks today.’ Phoenix replies.  
‘So, you’ll be there for the next hour?’ He asks.  
‘Yes, silly.’ Phoenix replies with a smiling emoji. Juuse heads over to his closet and grabs some clothes before heads into the shower. He showers quickly which takes him about five minutes before he focuses on getting ready. He dries off, gets dressed and heads out into the other room where Pekka was making lunch.   
“I thought I heard you come in last night.” Pekka states.   
“Yeah, I got in late last night.” Juuse replies.  
“Hungry?” Pekka asks.  
“No, I’m going to go get something before heading to see Phe.” Juuse tells Pekka.  
“You’ve got a nickname for her now?” Pekka asks and Juuse finds himself smiling.  
“Yeah, we are dating you know.” Juuse replies.  
“Alright, go on.” Pekka tells him and Juuse nods. He begins heading towards the door.  
“Juuse.” Pekka replies and Juuse turns to look at Pekka. Pekka holds up Juuse’s car keys.   
“Oh, yeah, that might make it a little difficult to go see her.” Juuse replies and Pekka rolls his eyes. Juuse grabs his keys.  
“You have your wallet too?” Pekka asks. Juuse feels into his pocket and finds only his phone. He grins sheepishly before he heads and grabs his wallet.  
“Okay, now I have everything.” Juuse replies.  
“You need to be around Phoenix again. You didn’t forget anything when you were with her everyday.” Pekka states.  
“Which is one slight reason why I’m trying to hurry out to go to surprise her.” Juuse replies and he hurries to the door and Pekka waves him off.   
[Later]  
After stopping for Taco Bell during the lunch hour, Juuse didn’t make it to ‘Furry Friends Fashion’ which was not just a fashion boutique for people, but also for those who liked to dress up their animals. It did pretty well considering there were a ton of slightly crazy customers who needed to match their dog’s outfits. Phoenix’s business was going so well that she was able to expand and put a veterinary clinic in right next door which would be not just ran by Logan, but she would also be the main vet who took care of the animals. Juuse heads in carrying the taco bell and he walks over to the girl at the cashier counter.  
“Hello, is your boss in?” Juuse asks even though he knew the answer.  
“Y-You’re…” The girl says and Juuse grins.  
“Is Phoenix here?” Juuse asks.  
“Y-Yeah, in the back.” The girl replies, “Should I let her know you’re coming?”  
“Nope, it’s a surprise.” Juuse says, “Thanks.”   
[A Few Minutes Later]  
“Relax, Logan, I’ve got your dress finished and it’ll fit you.” Phoenix states as she talks into the phone. Juuse opens the door to the room as quietly as he can and he leans against the door frame to watch her since he didn’t want to interrupt her phone call.   
“How do you know that?” Logan replies.  
“Because we’re not that much different in sizes and it fits me perfectly fine.” Phoenix replies.   
“We’re completely different in sizes, Nixxie.” Logan replies.  
“It’ll fit you perfectly fine, Logan. It was originally made to fit your body type and yours alone. Stop freaking out.” Phoenix replies, “You are going to look perfect for your graduation.”   
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Logan replies.  
“I love you, bye.” Phoenix replies before she hangs up the phone after Logan replies back. Phoenix whines as she covers her face with her hands.  
“Dealing with clothes for you is the most stressful part of this job.” Phoenix mutters to herself. Juuse puts the food on the table by the door and smiles as he walks over and begins giving her a shoulder massage. For a few moments she lets him give her a massage before she looks over shoulder and spots him grinning.  
“Juuse!” Phoenix exclaims and she turns and hugs him.  
“Hey.” Juuse replies.  
“Why did you get back? Why didn’t you tell me you were back?” Phoenix replies.  
“I thought I’d surprise you.” Juuse tells her.  
“Consider me surprised!” Phoenix replies, “How was your vacation?”  
“It was fine, but I did miss my girl.” Juuse replies and Phoenix’s cheeks flush bright red, “Now, you said you weren’t going to eat lunch and I can’t let you do that so I hope you don’t mind, I grabbed your favorites from Taco Bell.”   
“You didn’t have to do that.” Phoenix replies.  
“And let you starve? No way.” Juuse tells her and Phoenix giggles. They sit down and eat.  
“So, is that the dress you were just talking with Logan about?” Juuse asks.  
“Yep. My designer, a girl I went to high school with, her name is Caleigh, makes whatever outfits I design. Since Logan is graduating college soon, I had Caleigh make Logan a dress to wear. She loved the design and loves what it looks like but is worried it won’t fit her. We’ve never been wrong with our sizes before. We make fashionable pieces for all sizes and shapes including the furry.” Phoenix replies, “But she’s still freaking out.”   
“It’s a beautiful dress.” Juuse replies.  
“If you think this is beautiful wait until you see the outfits that I’ve got for October and then the Christmas season.” Phoenix replies.  
“You said you were figuring out what to sell this year for the winter seasons?” Juuse asks.  
“Yeah, I’ve got all kinds of designs, but I only release about a dozen each season that way I’ll always have a design, I’m set up for the next ten years in seasonal designs.” Phoenix explains as she shows him some designs.   
“What’s this one?” Juuse asks as he turns a Predators Design for a dress for the fans who were more girly. They could wear their favorite number on the back of their yellow and blue dress.   
“Oh, that was one I was playing with just in case I ever wanted to submit one to the team.” Phoenix replies, “Just because it’s not necessarily normal to wear skirts or dresses to the games doesn’t mean they can’t show off their likeness for the fans outside of going to the arena.”   
“That is a good point, but normally the fans wear versions of our jerseys.” Juuse replies, “Or hoodies.”   
“It was just an idea.” Phoenix replies, “Sometimes jerseys are too heavy to wear, even during the summer months when you guys are either starting your training or doing a game in a hot spring or in May. It’d just be something fun for the girls to do.”   
“Hey, I think it’s a cute idea.” Juuse replies, “I’m not making fun of it. It’s really a cute idea.” He gently takes her hand and she smiles at him. He gently kisses her hand and she giggles.  
“So hey, I was thinking, I think it’s been long enough that Pekka might be starting to look for someone new. Want to introduce your sister to him?” Juuse asks.  
“You realize this means telling her we’re dating.” Phoenix replies.  
“I didn’t realize it was a secret.” Juuse replies.  
“Well… it’s not that it’s a secret. I’m just… worried that she’ll be upset.” Phoenix replies.   
“Well, what’s the worst she can do to me. Nothing. You know why? She knows I’m the best backup they’ve got for Pekka. If she’s upset and wants to kill me, I’ll just remind her, they can always pull the goalie up from the Minors outside of the Milwaukee admirals so…” Juues explains.   
“It’s not that she’ll hurt you for dating her big sister. She considers you her son, which is weird, I might add, but I think she’ll be in shock that I didn’t tell her. Maybe even a little jealous that I’m dating you.” Phoenix replies.   
“Eh, she’s more into Pekka than me, I’m assuming so, I feel that she won’t be jealous.” Juuse replies.  
“Alright, then we can set them up together. How do you want to set them up?” Phoenix asks.  
“Well you said she’s graduating, what if he shows up and we introduce them when pictures are being taken its how my brother proposed to his now wife.” Juuse replies.  
“He’s not proposing, Juuse.” Phoenix states as she starts laughing, “How many brothers do you have?”   
“Just one and he’s annoying but seriously it could work for a surprise intro?” Juuse replies.  
“Yeah, maybe.” Phoenix replies as she thinks. She makes a thinking face as she sits beside him.   
“Unless you have a better idea.” Juuse says.   
“Nope.” Phoenix replies, “It’ll be fine.”  
[A Few Days Later]  
Juuse does his check in that he’s supposed to do. A day before Logan’s graduation, Phoenix and Juuse are sitting watching a movie when they find themselves kissing for the first time. They sat on the couch kissing and Phoenix slowly ends up on Juuse’s lap. It wasn’t like they were going to try to do anything, but it did make kissing easier for the both of them.  
“What the hell?” Logan’s voice says suddenly and Phoenix and Juuse end up breaking the kiss.   
“Logan, you’re home from class early.” Phoenix replies with a sheepish grin on her face.  
“Wait a second… is that… is that Baby Goalie?” Logan asks.  
“Uh… Yes?” Phoenix replies as she looks at Juuse.  
“Um, hi.” Juuse states. Phoenix slowly climbs off Juuse’s lap.   
“How? When? What? Why?” Logan asks.  
“I get this is surprising but… I can explain.” Phoenix replies, “Breathe.” Logan lets out a breath before taking another breath.  
“Okay, I know I didn’t tell you, but it was because I wasn’t exactly sure how to tell you.” Phoenix replies.  
“That your boyfriend is Baby Goalie?” Logan asks in shock.  
“Well, yeah.” Phoenix replies.  
“I repeat… How? When?” Logan states.  
“How did we meet? Uh, it was actually sort of you who got us to meet.” Juuse replies.  
“Yeah, it was at the end of the last open practice they did before…” Phoenix states, “You know which one.”   
“Uh-huh. That doesn’t explain anything.” Logan replies.  
“Well, I thought she was cute and so Peks told me to talk to her then when I was embarrassed to, he dragged me over and introduced me to her.” Juuse explains.  
“Yeah, and we spoke about Harry Potter and it was one of the best conversations I ever had, so when he asked me for my number I gave it to him.” Phoenix replies.   
“And we’ve just been seeing each other ever since.” Juuse replies.  
“But we really just started dating a month ago, before he went on his vacation.” Phoenix explains.  
“Nixxie, please tell me you were not about to do it with Baby Goalie.” Logan replies.  
“W-What no! We’re nowhere near that stage! We were just kissing.” Phoenix and Juuse say in unison.  
“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Logan replies as she slaps Phoenix’s leg.  
“Ouch.” Phoenix replies, “I thought you’d react badly. You have been single for five years.”   
“Yeah, but I don’t want to date Juuse.” Logan replies, “You can totally have him.”  
“I’m sitting right here.” Juuse replies.   
“Yes, yes you are. So, this totally explains where you got the hoodie from?” Logan asks.  
“I think she looks very cute in it.” Juuse replies, “And it does tell the others that she’s my girl.”   
“Oh, so that’s why all the girls kept staring at me that one time.” Phoenix replies.  
“Yeah.” Juuse replies.  
“You should have just told me that you know.” Phoenix tells him.  
“Well, I wasn’t sure if you would want to be my girl or not.” Juuse replies.   
“I am now, silly.” Phoenix says and she giggles.  
“If you hurt baby Juuse you move out.” Logan states, “the guys need him.”   
“Really? You’re going to try to threaten to kick me out? I’m not going to hurt him. It’s really hard to find someone you have an actual connection with and that’s definitely Juuse.” Phoenix states as she takes his hand. He smiles at her.  
“I know, I’m messing with you. I wouldn’t kick you out. I just want Juuse happy I had to take my moment.” Logan replies.   
“Oh, well, she does make me happy. Phe said that you’ve got a graduation tomorrow? Mind if I tag along?” Juuse asks.   
“Sure, if you want. I’m just nervous is all with it being graduation and then Vet school four hours away, I won’t be able to see Phoenix or you guys play.” Logan says and Phoenix looks at Juuse.  
“Logan, I won’t be alone you know if that’s what you are worried about. I’ll have Juuse with me whenever he’s not on the road.” Phoenix tells Logan as she lays her head on Juuse’s shoulder.  
“I know but I’m gonna miss you guy. Like I never lived with anyone but you Phoenix.” Logan says.  
“Which fully explains why we’re roommates now. I’m stuck with my sister for the rest of my life.” Phoenix teases as she sticks out her tongue, “You know, when you get a boyfriend you’re going to want your space. But hey, since you finally met Juuse, why don’t we have dinner together tonight?”  
“Sure, I guess we can. I just have a ton of stuff to do grandma wants to come and I’m just gonna leave y'all to do whatever and I’ll go work on graduation stuff. Oh and final grades came back I’m graduating with a 3.9 gpa… sorry I don’t mean to brag.” Logan says.   
“No, that’s really amazing it means you are smart.” Juuse replies.  
“Actually, could you… go buy some ingredients? I want to make your favorite, but I’m missing a few things.” Phoenix tells Logan.   
“Sure, I’ll go get those, y’all two kids behave and I’ll be back love you Nixxie and Juuse.” Logan says grabbing her wallet and keys before disappearing out the door again. Once Logan is gone, Phoenix looks at Juuse.  
“Okay, okay, we sooo need to get Pekka on board with meeting Logan.” Phoenix states.  
“Easy, Pekka loves to do surprises, so we can convince him that for Logan’s hard work you and your dad reached out to the organization and wanted to do a pred’s surprise?” Juuse explains.   
“That’ll be perfect! What would we tell my parents?” Phoenix asks.  
“That because the team teamed up with belmont to give one graduating senior with a 3.9 something, that I’m guessing Logan didn’t get in High school, that they’d get a surprise from one of the players. Since we know logan is a big pekka fan we use him. Your dad and parents know the truth. That way when it gets out on the social media page for the fans they think its a contest…” Juuse explains, “I kind of suck at this.”   
“And what do we say about us?” Phoenix asks nervously.  
“We can tell your family if you’d like. Most of us guys tend to keep our relationships private I can say I have a girlfriend. Hockey isn’t like football where the girls of the guys are constantly watched.” Juuse says.   
“You do have a lot of fangirls though. From the many times I’ve gone to games since you’ve been on the team, lots of psycho fans who do watch the girls. I know this from passing by a few and overhearing what they’ve said.” Phoenix explains.  
“Well, they’ll have to get over it. I won’t say anything if you don’t want me too.” Juuse replies.   
“The worse dad will do is warn me not to hurt you.” Phoenix replies as she smiles, “I’ll go get started with dinner, you call Pekka and ask him about it.” She kisses his cheek as she gets up. Juuse nodded and grabbed his phone and called Pekka.   
“Hey Juuse, is everything alright.” Pekka asks as soon as he answered.  
“Everything’s fine, I had a question though.” Juuse replies.   
“What’s the question?” Pekka asks.   
“Well, what are you doing tomorrow?” Juuse asks.   
“I have nothing planned except for an early morning hike. Why?” Pekka asks   
“So, Phoenix’s sister’s graduation is tomorrow at two. Do you think you’d be up for surprising her? She’s a pre vet major and is graduating with a really good GPA. Her sister wants to do something for her and this would be it. Do you think you could help me out?” Juuse asks.  
“I’d love to surprise her Juuse, anything for you.” Pekka replies, “now I have to go to the store do you need anything?”   
“Uh pizza rolls, gummy bears and um my gatorades the red one please.” Juuse says   
“Ok Pizza rolls are not on the food list Juuse so sorry but I can get you the gummy bears your gatorades.” Pekka replies.  
“Thanks.” Juuse says before hanging up, “Peks is on board. He’ll just need the place. And he refused to get me pizza rolls.” Juuse gives Phoenix a sad look.   
“Awe, would you like me to buy you pizza rolls for when you come over here?” Phoenix teases as she looks over at Juuse as she was almost done with what she could do. She texts the list to Logan and she smiles.  
“Yes, please. But at least I got him to get gummy bears for you when you come over.” Juuse says, “And if he gets the wrong colored gatorade again I’m going to riot.” Juuse walks over to join Phoenix in the kitchen area.   
“So, he’ll get snacks to appease your girlfriend but he won’t let you have snacks?” Phoenix asks.  
“He’s very by the diet but what the team athletic training staff don’t know is how we aren’t supposed to be having a gazillion cups of coffee, he spends more money on coffee than he does on anything else. He’s only supposed to have one or two cups but he drinks like ten.” Juuse states, “So he tries to keep me on the diet but at least I can indulge here without worrying if I’ll be in trouble or not. At least he hasn’t found the mcdouble wrapper from a few nights ago.”   
“You know, you have a high metabolism like I do due to all your exercising that you can have a few extra snacks. And if need be, we can do couple work-outs.” Phoenix replies with a grin.   
“My workouts are difficult. But if you want to you can join me. I’m not against it. It’d be better than Pekka dragging me out on an early morning hike. But I like sneaking around with snacks it's fun.” Juuse says. And Phoenix giggles as she hugs Juuse and kisses him.


	5. Setting the Surprise For Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuse and Phoenix come up with a plan to stick Logan and Pekka together.

After Juuse and Phoenix kiss for a few moments, Phoenix grabs her cell and calls her parents. She wanted to make sure everything was in order for them. Since her mom was at her nursing job and she knew her father had just gotten out of work, she calls Zac first.

“Hey sweetie!” Zac calls out.

“Hey Dad, soooo, I know what I’m getting Logan for her graduation present.” Phoenix replies.

“Oh, what’s that Nixxie?” Zac asks.

“Well, I was able to pull off a surprise for Logan. Pekka is going to be at the graduation. It's like a, um, one lucky graduating student which will be Logan to meet a Predator for exceeding their high school graduation GPA, but not really that it’s cause she’s a fan and I wanted to do this for her but you can’t tell her. It’s a surprise.” Phoenix explains. 

“Well, that was a big fucking mess. You could have just said that you are surprising her with Pekka and I would have understood.” Zac replies.

“But… don’t be surprised if Baby Goalie comes too. Just… because.” Phoenix states and Juuse looks at her with a smile.

“Alright, alright, this’ll be fun. I can’t wait for tomorrow then.” Zac states, “I’ll let your mama know when she gets home.” 

“Alright, I love you, night.” Phoenix replies before she and Zac hangs up.

“So, we’re not telling your father over the phone?” Juuse asks.

“It’s not something you tell your family members over the phone,  _ ‘I’m dating one of your favorite players on the Preds team, dad’ _ .” Phoenix replies.

“Good point.” Juuse responds and Phoenix giggles.

After a while, Logan returns with the rest of the ingredients for dinner and Phoenix makes the rest of dinner. The group sits talking during dinner just the three of them. Logan was completely unaware of the surprise that she was going to receive the next day and it was going to be amazing. After dinner, Logan heads off to her room since Phoenix offered to be the one to clean up and Juuse agrees to help her out.

“Hey, so, I was thinking…” Phoenix states.

“What?” Juuse asks.

“I’m not suggesting we do anything but… if you maybe… want to stay the night you can. Saves you a trip for tomorrow.” Phoenix replies. 

“If you want me to I can stay. I’ll just have to run home for some clothes.” Juuse replies. 

“Yeah, and that way, Pekka won’t exactly worry as to why you aren’t coming home tonight.” Phoenix says, “Unless you just want to do the run for clothes in the morning? Totally up to you.” 

“It’s whatever you’d like me to do.” Juuse replies with a smile.

“Then in the morning, that way you can arrive with Pekka tomorrow.” Phoenix replies and she smiles, “Is that alright?”

“That is fine with me, Kulta.” Juuse replies as he leans over and kisses her forehead. Juuse messages Pekka that he won’t be home that night and ends up staying the night and the two end up falling asleep just cuddling. Phoenix found herself having the best sleep ever in Juuse’s arms that night. 

**[The Next Day]**

In the morning, Juuse and Phoenix make breakfast together before Juuse heads back to Pekka and his home in order to get showered and changed. By the time he arrives, Pekka was coming out of his room. 

“Hey.” Juuse says.

“Hey, how was your sleepover? You didn’t do anything stupid did you?” Pekka asks.

“Stupid what are…?” Juuse begins to say before realization hits him, “No, no, no, we didn’t do that. It was just a normal sleepover, I promise.” 

“Uh-huh. Go get dressed. Don’t put on anything ridiculous. Everything needs to match.” Pekka tells Juuse who nods as he headed towards his bedroom. Juuse picks out a black tux but decides to go without a tie as it would have been too much, especially in the heat. He messages Phoenix to see what she was wearing. 

_ ‘Hey, what are you wearing to Logan’s graduation? I planned to wear a black tux without a tie.’ _ Juuse texts Phoenix before he hears his phone go off to signal her reply. He opens the message. 

_ ‘We’ll match regardless. I’m wearing a blue dress. Here, let me send you a pic.’  _ Phoenix’s message reads before a few moments later Juuse gets a picture of Phoenix showing her outfit with her wearing it. Her hair was done up cutely. Juuse finds himself smiling. He gets himself dressed and he heads out to where Pekka was waiting.

“Oh, you actually dressed normal.” Pekka teases.

“I can dress normal you know.” Juuse replies. 

“You seem to dress better when Phoenix is involved.” Pekka replies.

“Is that a good thing?” Juuse asks.

“Yeah, it’s a good thing, but do caution yourself. You’ve been dating two months known her for three and you were home for one of those months.” Pekka suggests.

“Don’t worry, Papa, we’re taking things slow.” Juuse replies and Pekka nods.

“Good, now, let’s go. We’ll take my car. Yes?” Pekka asks.

“But, Papa…” Juuse whines.

“We are not taking the green-blue hatchback Juuse. Not to a graduation. Now get in the truck.” Pekka says as he grabs his keys and wallet. Juuse grabs everything he needs and puts it all into his pockets.

“Do we need to stop anywhere?” Pekka asks watching Juuse get everything he needed, “Oh, awesome, I didn’t even have to say anything. I like this Phoenix girl. I don’t have to constantly remind you to grab stuff.”

“To be fair… She just text me not to forget anything.” Juuse replies as he holds out his phone to show the message, “Yeah, flowers. I’ll ask Phoenix what kind of flowers she likes.” He begins texting as they head out the door. 

**[Meanwhile]**

After Phoenix gets dressed and done messaging Juuse, she heads into Logan’s room and flips on the lights. Logan instantly whines at the light in her eyes.

“Wakey, wakey! Time to graduate college!” Phoenix yells loudly and cheerfully, “We’ve got two hours to get you dressed and get you to the lineup. Let’s go!” Logan ignores Phoenix and tries to cover her head to sleep and Phoenix grins.

“Don’t make me pull the blanket off you like I used to do growing up.” Phoenix states as she grabs the end of the blanket. 

“Go away. Five more minutes.” Logan whines and then whines even more when Phoenix rips the blanket off Logan, “Meany.” 

“I’ve got coffee made just the way you like it. You need to shower and get ready.” Phoenix explains as she drops the blanket, “Get up lazy bum.” 

“You are so mean to me.” Logan replies.

“You love me anyway. Get up!” Phoenix orders by jumping onto Logan’s bed and threatens to jump on her. 

“You are the absolute worst sister after.” Logan whines.

“You won’t be saying that after about three gulps of coffee. It’s on your side table. Come on.” Phoenix states and Logan whines and rolls over and grabs the cup of coffee and drinks down a gulp. 

“Just the way I like it.” Logan replies and takes another gulp. 

“That’s two. Finish that cup before you get into the shower.” Phoenix replies and Logan heads over to the bathroom with the coffee cup. She drinks the rest of it down before passes the cup out to Phoenix who trades her the dress, a pair of panties and a bra. Phoenix heads out and makes Logan her second cup of coffee. She has it finished by the time Logan finishes showering. Phoenix passes the cup of coffee to Logan who drinks it while she’s getting ready. 

“Makeup yes or no?” Logan asks. 

“Uh… Yeah, sure. But not too much. You have such naturally pretty skin.” Phoenix tells Logan. 

“How about none? I hate the stuff anywars. It’s not like I’m meeting anyone important.” Logan says and Phoenix uses her phone going off in the kitchen as an excuse not to reply. 

“Oh, that’s Juuse’s ringtone!” Phoenix exclaims and heads out to her phone. 

_ ‘Hey, we’re gonna stop for flowers, what kind of flowers does Logan like?’  _ Juuse asks.

‘Wow, Peks is really going all out for this surprise. Uh, her favorites are wildflowers, honeysuckles mainly but you won’t find those at the flower shops. Just get her wildflowers, she’s weird.’ Phoenix states in the message before sending the message.

“Phe, I’m ready for the dress.” Logan states.

“Then get it on dummy, you have it in the bathroom with you. It’s not like I need to zip it up for you.” Phoenix states as she returns to the bedroom. 

“Well, I’m getting it on if you want to come see it on me when I step out. Oh, can you grab the blue wedges please?” Logan asks.

“Yeah, I got the wedges. They’re outside the door so don’t trip on them when you step out.” Phoenix states. She watches the door open with Logan in the doorway.

“Thanks.” Logan says opening the door before she bent down and picked them up. She walked out of her bedroom to the living room while Phoenix follows and Logan sits on the couch to pull on the wedges. 

“I’m kind of sad.” Logan says.

“Sad why?” Phoenix asks.

“Because I leave monday for Auburn, and I’m going to miss my sister. I partially don’t want to move four hours away because I'll miss you too much. Your not just my sister who puts up with me your my best friend” Logan says as her eyes begin to water.

“Logan, I’ll be fine. We’ll be away from one another for what? Three years? Four years tops? Then you’ll come back here and work at my shop in the vet wing and become one of the best vets in Nashville while I’ll selling all your clothes and cute outfits for furry critters. It’s been our dream for years and just because Caleigh is in London to be closer to Tom before she goes for extra schooling in Paris while designing all our clothes doesn’t mean we have to hit pause on our lives.” Phoenix tells Logan before hugging her.

“Nixxie, I know but still what if something happens between you and Juuse and I’m not here.. I’m going to miss so much of not just you but Juuse and the guys… I know I sound psychotic but what if something happens to Pekka and the guys. It’s not just you I’m worried about. Dad, he’s gonna be alone at the games. You know how mom is when the guys come in hurt she scolds them big time. Yeah, I sound really psychotic.” Logan explains, “I just—”

“Logan, you’re rambling. You’ll be fine. Dad will not be alone because… I’m going to be going to all of Juuse’s games. I’ve got to cheer on my boyfriend, right?” Phoenix states. 

“I... what about Pekka…? He wins every game I’m at… but he also gets so much criticism. The girls see him as a sex god which, yeah I see it too, but he’s got so much more to him… I just want to know everything is going to be fine when I leave especially you, Juuse, and Pekka.” Logan rambles. 

“Logan, I will look after your Goalie and my Goalie for you, how about that?” Phoenix asks.

“I guess…” Logan replies, “Is my mascara running? I’m definitely psychotic. I’m sorry, I’m not that girl but apparently I am that girl.” 

“Ugh. You’ll be fine. We’ll all be fine. Your mascara is not running, let’s just get to the graduation ceremony.” Phoenix states. 

“Slight problem... I think I left my cap and gown at mom and dad’s…” Logan says. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Phoenix asks before she grabs her phone and dials her parent’s number, when her dad answers she sighs in relief, “Good, you haven’t left yet. Dumbass thinks she left her cap and gown at your house.”

“Yeah, it’s here your mother is putting it in the car. Tell dumbass we’ll meet her at the entrance. Don’t let her forget anything else. Love you both.” Zac says before he hangs up.

“Alright, Mom and Dad have it. Get in the car, dumbass.” Phoenix says as she ushers Logan out of the apartment, “You ridicule my boyfriend for forgetting things and you’re just as bad!” 

“He forgets the important stuff that you know protects his body from bruises. Cap and gown it's not as life saving.” Logan replies as she follows Phoenix to the car. 

“How in the hell is your cap and gown not important?!” Phoenix asks as she moves to the driver’s side of her car.

“Because I didn’t want to walk in the first place. But Dad threatened the seasonal tickets so here we are. Mom threatened to have me go to the doctors and get the annual check up. I hate doctors so I have to walk. And I’m doing it for the boys. I don’t even want to walk. Can we just go back in.” Logan asks.

“Get in the car or I’ll threaten you with something and it won’t be the Predators.” Phoenix tells Logan. 

**[Meanwhile - Rebel Hill Florist]**

Juuse and Pekka head into the florist shop. A woman stood talking with a customer who really came in to talk rather than buy some flowers. Juuse looks around for different kinds of flowers as he wondered just what kind of flowers Phoenix likes. 

“Well, it’s not every day we see some of the Preds in my flower shop. How can I help you boys?” The woman asks.

“Do you have wildflowers? A friend of ours is graduating and her favorite flowers are Wildflowers.” Pekka explains.

“Her sister said she’s weird for liking Wildflowers.” Juuse responds. Pekka watches Juuse looking at roses and lilies.

“Can I interest you in any roses or lilies? Perhaps for a lady in your life?” The woman asks.

“Not today. Not exactly sure what kind of flowers she likes.” Juuse replies, “But thank you.” 

“Just the wildflowers, thank you.” Pekka replies and the woman gets them, cleans them up nice and then wraps them up. Pekka pays for the wildflowers and the woman passes them over. Pekka smiles as he thanks the woman. Juuse and Pekka head out of the flower shop. 

**[Later - At Belmont University]**

Phoenix texts Juuse to see where he and Pekka were. Logan was happily thanking their parents for bringing the flowers. Logan heads to get lined up and Phoenix waves over Pekka and Juuse.

“Hey.” Juuse says and tries to avoid kissing Phoenix’s cheek due to the fact that Zac was there.

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe they really came.” Zac states with a small adult fanboy squeal before he clears his throat in order to calm himself, “It’s nice to meet you both, I am Zac Lane, I’m the girls’ father.” 

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Pekka says.

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Juuse stutters out nervously and Phoenix just looks at him and mouths the words  _ ‘calm down’ _ . 

“Juuse, calm down.” Pekka says. 

“I’m trying…” Juuse whispers. 

**[Later]**

“Logan Rae Lane, Graduating Summa Cum Laude with a bachelor's degree in Pre-veterinary studies.” the chancellor says as Logan steps on to the stage. Logan took her diploma before she made her way back to her seat. After the ceremony was over she stepped outside to find her family. When she found them she was engulfed in hugs and praises. 

“We are so proud of you, sweetie.” Zac says to Logan as he hugs her. 

“Logan, Grandpa and I will do as we did with Phoenix and buy you any car that you want that is reasonably priced.” Grandma Lois Lane states. 

“And Logan, I also have a surprise for you.” Phoenix states as she sends a message to Juuse to tell him and Pekka to walk over. Phoenix motions to Pekka and Juuse who were approaching behind Logan.

“Surprise.” Phoenix states as she makes Logan turn to look at Pekka and Juuse approaching. 

“P-Pekka?” Logan asks really confused.

“H-here, these are for you.” Pekka says holding out the flowers. 

“I-I… T-thank y-you…” Logan says looking at her sister and Juuse, “What and how?” As she takes the flowers from Pekka with a smile.

“Exactly, you two can cut the crap now.” Michelle says. 

“Crap? What crap? We’re not doing anything.” Phoenix replies as Juuse looks nervously around the group. 

“Really? Because Juuse I know never acts nervous unless he’s up to something.” Pekka states, “Not that I didn’t mind surprising, Logan. I really enjoyed it but cut the crap now.” 

“Juuse and Phoenix are dating.” Logan says, “Pekka, how did you know my favorite flowers are wildflowers?” 

“Your sister told me all that. Well, she told Juuse and he told me.” Pekka replies, “Congratulations on graduating Pre-Vet.” 

“You two are what?” Zac asks.

“Uh oh.” Phoenix replies.

“Why didn’t you just tell us?” Michelle asks.

“Here, let’s let them talk… we can maybe I don’t know talk or something away from Juuse and Phoenix getting scolded.” Logan says.

“Sure, let’s go.” Pekka says.

“so your dating Juuse?” Zac asks 

“Yes. I know it’s strange considering I’ve never really been a big fan of Hockey but after I met Juuse, we got to talking and I’ve never really had such a nice conversation with anyone like I had with Juuse and… after a few hangouts… before I knew it, I’d fallen in love with him.” Phoenix explains.

“It was the same way with me. I… really like her, sir.” Juuse replies.

“Well, I don’t object, just don’t hurt her. I care too much about you to risk the normal dad threat but if she hurts you I can ground her for that because, well, you’re the goalie we need you.” Zac says 

“Dad, seriously?” Phoenix replies

“Hey, Logan will get the same, we need Pekka and if she hurts him she’ll be grounded too, got it?” Zac says. Phoenix facepalms in disbelief while Juuse takes her free hand. 

“So, shall we all get an early dinner?” Juuse suggests. 

“Yeah, but pictures first.” Michelle says, “And someone get a picture of Logan and Pekka. I think their comparing how small her hand is to his.” She looks over at the two.

“Logan pictures!” Michelle calls holding up the camera.

The group does pictures. Both Juuse and Logan had to deal with the fact that they weren’t really liking getting their picture taken. After the picture was taken however, Phoenix begged her mom to send her a copy so that she could have one since Juuse wasn’t big on getting his picture taken and that included selfies with his girlfriend. The group heads to dinner, Logan’s favorite restaurant, Giovani’s Italian restaurant. The dinner went alright, the table had a lot to talk about, mainly it was Zac talking with Juuse and Pekka about the upcoming Hockey Season to which Phoenix had to remind her father that he wasn’t their coach. The conversation continues for a few hours.


	6. Sweet Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuse and Phoenix goes on a date and Logan moves to Auburn

After Dinner, the group headed to the car. Juuse and Zac were talking together about the upcoming Predators season. Phoenix was busy hugging her mom as it was the first time in a while that she’d seen her mom due to how much Michelle worked. 

“Ready sis?” Phoenix asks.

“Oh, I can take Logan home. I promised her ice cream.” Pekka says.

“Oh? That’s nice of you.” Phoenix states, “That’s fine. I’ll see you at home then, sis?” 

“Of course, you and Juuse have fun.” Logan replies.

“Juuse, behave yourself.” Pekka states.

“Papa, I told you… it’s not like that.” Juuse whines in embarrassment. Pekka shakes his head as he walked to his truck and opened the door for Logan. Phoenix and Juuse looks over at Logan who looks at Phoenix in surprise.

“What the hell?” Logan mouths to Phoenix.

“He’s a gentleman, Logan, what do you expect?” Phoenix whispers.

“You kids have fun, but not too much fun.” Zac states cheerfully as he and Michelle head towards their car. 

“DAD!” Phoenix and Logan yell in unison. Logan calms down and sighs.

“I wasn’t expecting this.” Logan whispers back to Phoenix before heading over and takes Pekka’s hand. Phoenix and Juuse watch Logan and Pekka leave before they end up high fiving each other.

“Success!” Phoenix cheers as she giggles, “They didn’t even know we were setting them up for a technical blind date.” 

“Well, Pekka’s actually pretty smart. I’m pretty sure he figured it out and that’s why he asked her to get ice cream.” Juuse replies.

“What do you want to do since we’ve got the night to ourselves for a while?” Phoenix asks.

“I just saved a bunch of movies to watch recently. We can head back to Pekka’s and watch them?” Juuse states.

“How about we stop by my place and get me a change of clothes and pajamas and we can have a sleepover to prove to Pekka that we didn’t do anything.” Phoenix explains.

“Oh, sure. I loved our sleepover last night. It was the best sleep I’ve gotten in a while.” Juuse tells her and the two smile. They climb into Phoenix’s Chevy Traverse and head to her place. Phoenix gets a little small bag together before they leave and head to Pekka and Juuse’s house. 

**[Later that Night]**

Phoenix and Juuse sit watching the 2011 Beastly movie starring Vanessa Hudgens and Mary-Kate Olsen. Phoenix head was resting on Juuse’s shoulder as he had his arm around her when Pekka came in through the front door around the corner. 

“Hey, Juuse, I saw Phoenix’s car outside. What are you two doing?” Pekka asks.

“Watching a movie.” Juuse calls out as Pekka comes towards the living room to check on them. 

“Oh, good you’re keeping it PG.” Pekka replies, “So do you care to tell me why you set me up with Logan. She’s adorable.” 

“We’re nowhere near that stage, Papa!” Juuse stutters out.

“Alright, alright. But seriously what possessed you to set me up on a blind date. I’m not complaining. Logan’s adorable but really guys a blind date?” Pekka asks, “I’m seriously not that desperate.”

“Sorry, Pekka, we just thought you two would click really well like Juuse and I do.” Phoenix replies, “She’s had a tiny normal crush on you for a while, so I thought, why not surprise her with her favorite Goalie for her graduation present?” 

“Well, I enjoyed it. She thought I was gone and let out this adorable loud squeal. I’d like to see her again… but I didn’t press it so if you could help me out or something that would be nice. But I’m going up to bed so no funny business Juuse sleep in the guest room. Phoenix gets your bed.” Pekka states before moving upstairs to his room where he closed the door. 

“We slept fine last night. We didn’t do anything!” Juuse calls out in embarrassment. 

“Alright fine.” Pekka calls out.

“I can’t believe our plan worked out better than I thought.” Phoenix says with a little happy squeal. 

“Shush… he’ll hear you.” Juuse replies with a smile. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE I GOT TO SEE A PRETTY ADORABLE SOON TO BE VET.” Pekka exclaims, “Now to make plans to attempt to see her again.” Juuse and Phoenix look at one another and grin as they were totally going to use what Pekka said against him one day just to mess with him.

“I’m hungry.” Juuse says.

“But I’m so comfy.” Phoenix whines as Juuse gets up. Juuse moves to the kitchen and opens the freezers. 

“HE GOT ME PIZZA ROLLS YES!” Juuse exclaims with a smile before he makes some for him and Phoenix. Phoenix looks over the couch at Juuse.

“Watching you squeal over pizza rolls is absolutely the most adorable thing I’ve watched all evening.” Phoenix replies from the couch. Juuse brings over the cooked pizza rolls and the two sit eating in blissful silence. They finish their pizza rolls as they watch the rest of the movie. They end up falling asleep right on the couch. And of course they woke up the next day cuddling. 

**[The Next Day]**

Juuse wakes up to the sound of Pekka moving around in the kitchen. He was laying on his back while Phoenix was laying with her head against his chest. She was still sleeping. She comes to after the next banging sound and she whines and looks at Juuse.

“Is he doing that on purpose or is he normally this loud in the morning?” Phoenix whines. 

“No, I’m normally this loud cause he hates getting up. I’m sorry.” Pekka replies. 

“I was comfortable.” Juuse states and Phoenix smiles at him. 

“Well, coffee is fresh I’ll be on the back deck if you need me.” Pekka replies and disappears out the back door. 

“Somehow, all four of us are completely the opposite of one another. Pekka’s sort of a morning person and Logan’s not unless she’s had like five cups of coffee. I don’t really care otherwise and you sounds like you just might be nearly the same as Logan.” Phoenix explains. 

“Yeah, I like to sleep.” Juuse replies. 

“Sleep is nice. Especially when you’re cuddling with the right person.” Phoenix states as she giggles. 

“Yes, especially when it’s with you.” Juuse replies.

“Of course, I like that it’s you as well.” Phoenix tells him and she sits up a little to kiss him. She sits back with a smile on her face. 

“But he’s right, we should get up.” Phoenix tells him.

“What are you doing today?” Juuse asks.

“Well, my manager, Kate is opening and minding the store for me today but I planned to head over in the afternoon to start unpacking the fall items so they can hit the shelves by the time the cold front hits.” Phoenix explains.

“How about you fully take the day off? I want to take you somewhere… if you want to.” Juuse tells her.

“Where?” Phoenix asks and Juuse smiles at her.

**[Later - Antioch - Ford Ice Center]**

Phoenix sits watching Jusse help her put a pair of skates onto her. She wore an extra hoodie he let her wear for this trip since the hoodie she already had was at home. Juuse already had his skates that he was using on his feet. 

“I can’t believe you used your role as the goalie to get in here.” Phoenix states.

“It is one of the places where we practice you know.” Juuse tells her.

“But I’ve… never even been skating. I don’t know if I have the balance for this.” Phoenix replies.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Juuse tells her as he helps her stand. He leads her and he steps onto the ice and holds his hands out for her. She takes his hands as she slowly steps onto the ice. She wobbles a bit and grabs his hands tighter.

“It’s alright, Phe, I’ve got you.” Juuse tells her as he slowly pulls her more onto the ice. 

“I feel like I’m going to make us both fall over.” Phoenix replies and Juuse laughs.

“You’re doing fine. Come on, think of it as roller skating but with ice skates instead.” Juuse tells her.

“I’ve never even been roller skating!” Phoenix replies and she squeals as she almost falls and Juuse helps her stay standing.

“Alright, we’ll take it slow.” Juuse tells her, “Slowly move your feet like this.” He shows her the movement and the two end up movie with him going backwards. 

“Oh yeah, sure, you make it look so easy. You’ve been on the ice for years.” Phoenix replies.

“Phe, you forget that I was a beginner as well at one point in my life.” Juuse tells her and her cheeks flush bright red.

“Well, yeah, but you still make it look too easy.” Phoenix replies and she slowly begins moving like he told her. 

“You’re supposed to be going forward, Kulta.” Juuse explains.

“Alright, alright, I’m curious. What does that mean?” Phoenix asks as she tries to change her movements. She ends up moving towards him before she ends up slipping and barreling into him. Juuse catches her and keeps them both standing. 

“It means gold. Gold is pretty. And you’re pretty so it fits.”Juuse explains. 

“Thanks for the catch.” Phoenix replies and Juuse kisses her forehead before he helps her stand on her own.

“Let’s take it slow. You’re alright.” Juuse tells her.

“I don’t want to end up hurting you when training camp starts in a few weeks.” Phoenix states.

“I think we’ll be fine. Try again.” Juuse tells her and Phoenix takes a deep breath and they begin skating together. After about fifteen minutes of not falling over when she skated, Juuse looks at her.

“Ready to try it without me holding onto you?” Juuse asks.

“What? No. I feel like I’m going to end up being Bambi!” Phoenix replies a little worriedly.

“Phe, you’re doing great. You won’t fall and even if you do, I’ll still be beside you to help you.” Juuse tells her and Phoenix looks at him before she nods and takes a deep breath. Juuse slowly releases one hand first and Phoenix wobbles. Juuse slowly lets go the other hand and skates beside her.

“See, you’re okay.” Juuse tells her.

“Shush, don’t jinx me.” Phoenix tells him and Juuse laughs. He skates a few feet away before looking back at her.

“Show off.” Phoenix replies.

“It’s not being a show off, I’ve just been on the ice longer.” Juuse tells her and stands waiting for Phoenix to catch up to him. She gets almost to him and she ends up tripping once more and Juuse grabs onto her.

“I just think you like being held by me.” Juuse tells her.

“Okay, that time was a complete accident.” Phoenix states.

“Oh, so the other times weren’t.” Juuse replies with a grin, “Alright, then I’ll go over there and you can skate over to me.” He pointed over to where one of the nets normally are. 

“If you can make it over without falling even when you get over to me, I’ll kiss you again.” Juuse tells her and he lets her go and skates over to the spot he said he was going to. 

“I thought you said you’d stay beside me!” Phoenix calls out.

“I know you can make it over here with no problem.” Juuse tells her and she wobbles a little before she has herself take off towards him. 

“What if I get going and can’t stop? I’ve seen the guys slam into the glass and it looks painful.” Phoenix states.

“Don’t worry, I’ll stop you before you get to the glass. You do remember I protect the goal right?” Juuse replies and Phoenix rolls her eyes. She ends up making it over to Juuse from how fast she was moving. Juuse manages to stop her like he said he would and the two end up spinning around due to how he grabs her and he gently brings her into a tender kiss. The kiss was sweet and gentle and lasted several moments before they end up sliding into the wall with Juuse’s back to the wall.

“Ooh, are you okay?” Phoenix asks.

“I’m fine. You’re a lot lighter than the guys that do get slammed against the wall.” Juuse tells her. 

**[Later]**

They take off their skates and switch back into the shoes. Phoenix tells Juuse about how Logan is moving to Auburn for her schooling and she suggests to Juuse to bring Pekka as a surprise. Juuse agrees and she drives him back to his place so he can talk to Pekka about it. After a few days, Phoenix stood helping Logan get her things together when the doorbell rang. Her phone buzzes with a message from Juuse telling her that Logan should open the door since it was him and Pekka.

“Hey, sis, can you get the door? I’m a little busy at the moment.” Phoenix says.

“Sure.” Logan replies before moving to the door and opening it to find Pekka and Juuse standing there.

“Surprise! Again.” Juuse states.

“Pekka? Hi, Juuse, Phoenix is… I believe in the kitchen or her room.” Logan replies.

“Phe told me that you’re moving some of your things down to Auburn. We’ve got time, so we’ve offered to come and help.” Juuse explains, “Right, Papa?” He gently nudges Pekka.

“R-Right.” Pekka replies.

“O-Okay, come in. Coffee’s fresh, help yourself.” Logan says moving to the side so Juuse and Pekka could come in. 

“Oh, Phe!” Juuse calls out as he heads in search of her to leave Pekka and Logan alone. Juuse heads into the enclosed kitchen and he walks right over to Phoenix who was packing a few dishes for Logan to take with her. Juuse hugs her from behind and kisses her cheek.

“Hey.” Phoenix replies and they look over at Pekka and Logan head into the kitchen. They look over as Logan was getting Pekka some coffee. 

“Sorry that we called you over so early. We’ve got a four hour drive and she’s got to be checked in by 2 at where she’s staying.” Phoenix explains as Juuse still hadn’t released her. 

“It’s not a problem I’m happy to help.” Pekka says, “So, Logan, are you excited?” 

“Excited isn’t the word I’d use. I’m not really a big fan of moving away from Phoenix. But she’d kill me if I gave up this spot in the vet program.” Logan replied. 

“You’re right. I would. Especially after you’ve worked so hard for this.” Phoenix replies, “But I think it’s more of you missing Pekka and the team and that’s why you are hesitant to go.” 

“Nixxie, I told you that in confidence.” Logan whines as she takes a sip of her coffee. Phoenix giggles as she shrugs.

“But I wanted to say it to embarrass you.” Phoenix tells Logan, “She thinks her backseat coaching is what motivates the guys to actually get their heads out of their butts.” 

“It helps but the defensemen like P.K don’t like it when you call them pinheads. I personally don’t care what you call them as long as it gets them to do their job. I don’t have to ask every few minutes of where the f-- fudge is my defense.” Pekka explains. Logan's face flushed crimson red before sending a playful glare to Phoenix before she buried her face into her hands. 

“Nixxie.” Logan whines. Juuse and Phoenix look at one another as they grin at one another. 

“What are you Nixxie me for? I’m just trying to help.” Phoenix replies.

“You’re just embarrassing me now he’s probably thinking I’m some psycho girl who’s after him because he’s, well, he’s Pekka.” Logan says as her face still turned a crimson red. 

“Well, what do you think of her, Papa?” Juuse asks teasingly. 

“Um well… she’s b-beautiful.” Pekka whispers really low so everyone could barely hear him if they could at all, “She’s super sweet…” 

“What was the first part? I don’t think I caught that.” Phoenix teases with a big grin on her face. 

“She’s beautiful.” Pekka says causing Logan's face to heat up more. She was in shock at his words. She wasn’t exactly sure on how to respond. 

“T-thank y-you.” Logan stuttered out before moving to her bedroom real fast to pull on a hoodie because she got cold. 

“Oh look, we embarrassed her.” Phoenix teases. 

“I’ll go check on her which room is hers? Pekka asked as his face was also a shade of red. 

“Mine is the one closest to the front door, hers is on the other side of the living room.” Phoenix tells Pekka. Pekka nodded before moving to check on Logan. 

“So who all is driving? We should stick them in a car together.” Juuse says. 

“She plans to drive her own vehicle. I planned to take my car so that we can all ride back. But it won’t just be us going… Mom’s not going to send her baby off to college by herself so she’s going to ride up with us.” 

“Is there away to convince her to ride with us down so we can let Logan and Pekka ride together? It would help them I don’t know what it is but I just have a feeling something good will happen if we stick them in a car alone.” Juuse replies. Phoenix places her hand against his cheek as she kisses him.

“I’ve already got you covered. Told her the plan when I sent Logan out for snacks and she totally agreed.” Phoenix explains. 

“I’m here. Why haven’t you moved stuff to the cars yet?” Michelle asks as she walks in the door. 

“Because the guys just arrived.” Phoenix calls out as she pulls away from Juuse before grabbing the one box that had the kitchen items that Logan was taking. 

“And Pekka needed coffee first.” Logan says as she and Pekka come from her room Logan was now in a Belmont Bruins hoodie. 

“You needed coffee to don’t lie. And last I checked… coffee is in the kitchen, not your bedroom.” Michelle states. 

“Mom, we weren’t doing anything, I got cold and needed a hoodie, Pekka just wanted to check to make sure I was I don’t know actually. The point is that nothing happened.” Logan explains. 

“What is the point of having two fine looking men in your apartment if neither one of you are gonna do anything more than kiss them?” Michelle asks and both girls blush as they freak out.

“MOM!” Both the girls exclaim in embarrassment. 

“What? It’s an honest question.” Michelle replies. 

“It’s not like that for Juuse and me. We’re going slowly in our relationship. Something that was a foreign concept when you got pregnant with both me and Logan.” Phoenix replies. 

“Alright so are the car’s unlocked?” Michelle asks as she looks at the guys as she wanted to quickly change the subject, “Could you two be dears and start carrying stuff to the cars?” 

“Sure.”Pekka says moving to grab a box, “Juuse that includes you. You can detach from Phoenix long enough to do this.” The two boys begin to carry boxes down to the car and Michelle heads out with the guys. Phoenix looks at Logan.

“Logan, you’re going to do fine at Auburn and you can come home on weekends when the guys have home games. And I can come down to visit whenever you need me to.” Phoenix tells Logan. 

“I know, I’m also just going to really miss Pekka too. I really like him.” Logan replies as she grabs a clothes basket that had most of her dorm room decorations. 

“Well, I’ll let you in on a secret… He totally likes you too.” Phoenix whispers, “After your graduation he literally yelled  _ ‘I got to meet a pretty adorable soon to be vet’  _ so you’ve got him cheering for you to become a vet.” Phoenix winks at her sister with a smile. 

“I don’t believe that but ok. I’m just hoping this won’t be the end of seeing Pekka. I really like him even if he’s not with me I want him happy no matter what. So…” Logan says as she looks at her sister. 

“I am invoking Sibling Code number 15… I am telling you the absolute truth that he said that. But what?” Phoenix asks.

“So just make sure he’s happy. And if you say so.” Logan replies. 

“Don’t give me number 25. When I’ve already been working to get you to like one another.” Phoenix tells Logan.

“Alright, relax it’s not like I’m going to have anyone in my car with me, jeez.” Logan says as Juuse and Pekka come back in to get a few more boxes. Pekka flashes Logan a smile before taking the next box down. 

“Actually, Pekka is riding with you.” Phoenix replies as she takes the box she had and heads towards the door to follow after Juuse. 

“You’re joking, right?” Logan asks hoping she heard what she heard but then again could have been hearing things. She followed out with the basket. 

“Nope, totally not joking.” Phoenix states as she grins as she looks over her shoulder. She passes the box to Juuse who loads it into Logan’s vehicle.

“Well, this is going to be an interesting drive.” Logan replies. 

“Interesting is totally not the word I would use.” Juuse teases, “Papa, you’re riding with Logan, hope that’s alright.” 

“It’s fine with me.” pekka replies flashing a million dollar smile at Logan who blushed a crimson red for the millionth time that day. 

“I told you… Number 15.” Phoenix whispers to Logan, “I’ll go lock up the apartment.” 

“I’m going to smack you now shush I just hope he won’t play with my radio.” Logan says. 

“The driver picks the music. The passenger shuts his pie hole.” Phoenix teases. 

“Ok, don’t use Dean against me.” Logan says as she glances at Pekka before looking at Phoenix again. Phoenix heads to the apartment and she closes the door and locks it before heading back towards the cars. 

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road! Logan, as usual, lead the pack since you know where we are going.” Phoenix tells Logan. And off to Auburn Logan went. It would be a few months before she’d return but she and Pekka would have dates whenever she drove back to Nashville. 


End file.
